darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Shion Pavlichenko
Shion Pavlichenko is the twin brother of Suou Pavlichenko and the son of Prof. Pavlichenko, a scientist who was studying Contractors. Background as kids]] When he was a kid, his sister, father, and Shion were gazing into the night sky. Shion noticed that there were shooting stars, and Suou decided to make a still unrevealed wish. As the night continued more and more stars began to fall, in rapid succession. His father seemed to have some knowledge on it. One of the "stars" crashed into where they were camping, and on that day, Shion became a contractor. This was what Suou believed but later it is revealed by Mikhail Pavlichenko that Shion has always been a contractor since he's born. Personality Whilst as a Contractor, he seems to, like all contractors, find it hard to understand normal human emotions. He makes an effort to understand them, by looking at them from a scientific point of view, but has little success. As he was wheelchair bound, and didn't leave the house, he had his twin sister to take photographs of the outside world, maybe in an attempt to understand it better. He shows concern for his sister and gets along quite well with her although it seems he doesn't care that much about his mother. Due to his innate nature as a Contractor, his father isolated him and wanted him to have as little interaction with the outside world as possible. His father took this to such an extent as to warn his sister to stay away from him. Even so, he seems to have a good understanding of everything going on around him. Part in Story He was first seen when his sister returned from school and came into his room to talk to him. They talk about the day's events before she leaves. Later, as the military raids their house, Shion goes to meets his father, and states he has paid his contract, and stands up from his wheelchair. As Suou makes her way into the house via a secret passage way, Shion guides her to safety. He made her change into his clothes, and left her a charm, in which he says is a gurantee that they'll meet again. Shion is last seen in the second episode by Suou moments before she encounters Hei, and, much to her surprise, he is walking away from the house. Shion notices her, turns to her, and bids her a final goodbye before he disappears from view, with Suou taking pictures of him all the while. He is next seen talking with his father about his plan, who is miraculously alive despite having seemingly died, in the same aquarium he visited with his family several years ago, wearing his eyepatch and being curiously wheelchair-bound, despite his remark of having seemingly fully paid his remuneration. Later, with his father accompanying him, he materialises a PTRD rifle, the same model that Suou uses, except with the bolt action located on the left side, as opposed to Suou's, which is on the right side. He then snipes Tanya from afar, blowing a hole through her torso and killing her instantly. Once again, in the same aquarium, he is seen alongside his father, discussing his ability in the wake of Suou's condition's being revealed. A portion of his past is also revealed as Mao describes to Suou and July how he met Suou's mother and what happened afterwards, wherein Shion and Asako leave Suou behind in a laboratory at her insistence. The lab abruptly explodes soon after the two leave, and Shion informs his mother of Suou's death. Trivia * He was referred to as Izanagi by some Section 3 officials in episode 7. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Contractors Category:Gemini of the Meteor Characters Category:Shion Pavlichenko